


penance comes in many forms

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He understands why Sam sought solace in Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	penance comes in many forms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blindfold_spn for the prompt: "good boy"

He understands why Sam sought solace in Ruby.

She looks young - and compared to the angels, she might be - but it's easy for him to forget that she has hundreds of years of experience. Hundreds of years of making men scream, of breaking bodies and breaking minds, and some deep part of Dean is grateful to experience some of her expertise.

She slaps him sharply on the inner thigh, sensitive flesh pained even more by the supernatural strength housed in her slim body.

Her breasts are firm and heavy as she kneels between his legs, teasing her dark nipples to firm nubs and slipping a hand between her legs. She rubs slowly and Dean bites his lower lip at the slick sound, hands itching to touch but knowing not to.

Ruby's lips quirk up in a smile and she spreads wider, arching up with a groan that would put any porn star to shame. Dean watches, hypnotized by the rise and fall of her breasts and the rhythmic motion of her fingers as she shudders through her climax.

"Hands off."

Dean's eyes spring up to Ruby's stern gaze and he only then notices that his hand has moved to his cock. He pulls it away mid-stroke and Ruby smiles in approval. "Do you want to come, Dean?"

"Yes," he answers honestly, knowing it's a question rather than an offer.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Ruby crawls up his body, purposefully avoiding his aching length. "Would Sam let you come now?"

He nods and feels Ruby smile against his cheek.

"Would he suck you off?" She pauses in contemplation, running her nails idly against Dean's nipples. "He'd swallow you whole, wouldn't he? He'd want to help his big brother out in any way he could..."

She meets his eyes, gaze challenging. "Do you want me to suck you off, Dean?"

"No."

"Good."

He swallows hard as she moves up, resting her knees either side of his head. Her belly and breasts stretch above him and again he fights the urge to reach up and touch her.

He doesn't give in, and Ruby grips onto the headboard, lowering herself onto Dean's mouth with the command, "Give me the best you've got, Dean. Who knows, I might even let you come."

Despite doubting the statement, Dean doesn't bother to argue as he goes to work, licking messily at her cunt while she settles above him with a sigh. Other thoughts start to slide out of his mind when she rocks against him, forcing him to follow her lead.

His tongue probes her pussy, licking inside as she moans above him, and his nose is filled with the musky scent of her arousal. Her short curls tickle his face when Ruby shifts again, positioning her clit above his mouth in a clear message of what his next task is. Face coated in her juices, Dean works her clit obediently, flicking and sucking and scraping with teeth until Ruby lifts up off him with a groan.

Any hope of a reprise is dashed when she simply slaps his hands down from their steadying position on her ass and sinks back down. "Hands down, Dean. I only want your mouth."

He knows from experience that this would be more effective with the use of his hands but he also knows that isn't the point of the exercise. Feeling an enjoyable sense of submission surge through him, he drops his hands down and returns to the task, his dick throbbing but his mind aware that this isn't about his pleasure.

It doesn't take long for her to come, forcing the breath out of Dean's lungs when more of her weight comes down on his face. When she dismounts with a smirk, he breathes deeply, trembling with exhaustion and arousal but hoping that it's not over yet.

Ruby reads the disappointment in his eyes and moves back down his body. For one fleeting moment, Dean thinks she's going to give him some relief - and is uncertain whether to be pleased or saddened at the thought - but that notion is banished as she straddles him, cock pressing at her entrance, and orders, "Don't come."

Dean groans loudly when she lowers herself onto him, hands clenching in the blankets at the feeling of _hottightwet_ around his neglected dick but resolutely not coming.

Getting himself under control, he looks back up at Ruby, feeling something unknown lift off his conscience when she says sincerely, "Good boy", and knowing that, in comparison to her, he is.


End file.
